


Sign My Name

by flickawhip



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2018-05-21 03:10:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 95
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6035674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sign My Name

Cass' hands fly and O'Donnell, much as she understands very little of Cass' signs does know that one. 

"What did she just call me?"

Lunn smiles, half-shrugs. 

"Science Babe."

He looks almost apologetic and Cass smirks, openly inviting O'Donnell to smile slightly. 

"What does she call you then?"

"Lurch."

O'Donnell laughs openly at that, aware that Cass was watching her, smiling. She blushed, then shrugged. 

"That's... mean."

Cass' reply is instant. 

"But you love me anyway..."

O'Donnell smiles and replies as she shrugs, aware she is blushing still. 

She does love her. She always has.


End file.
